


Like a ghost

by Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon



Category: Gameknight999 Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon/pseuds/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't own the series</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the series

I went to sleep, waiting to see where my dreams would take me. Well I didn't have to wait long! It seemed like a second had passed and I was staring at a blocky world.

I shrugged my newly-blocky shoulders as I realized I was in the world of Minecraft. I looked around and realized I was in the Nether. I saw a portal inside of the Nether Fortress and I went through it.

I emerged in a scorched place. I saw a beacon of light and I rode it. I appeared in the middle of a battle field. I saw Gameknight999 going to sleep and I ran at him. I tried to kick him and my foot went through him.

I gasped in surprise as I saw a bubble appear above him. I tapped on it and I went into the bubble. I looked around at the dream world and I saw him leap at Erebus. I tackled Gameknight down, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"Why is someone helping Erebus, the King of Endermen?" asked the Enderman. "Because I love you!" I said to him. My cheeks tinged pink and I saw his blocky cheeks were tinged a lighter pink.

"Hunter help me!" gasped Gameknight. His plea went to the dream world and "Hunter" appeared out of nowhere.

I was pulled off of Gameknight. Then I saw Gameknight immobilize Erebus. I watched in horror as water was poured on the Enderman. I leapt at Hunter with a screech.

"BITCH!" I hissed dangerously as I clawed at her. "DON'T MESS WITH MY MATE!" Hunter took out a bow and fired an arrow at my neck. I roared in pain as it burned me. I watched Erebus flash red as I did the same.

I grabbed his black arm. "Erebus!" I whispered hoarsely, my HP diminishing. "If I actually die, I want to be with you! If I don't die! I-if I wake up and you die instead of awakening, I wish for you to travel with me to my world on the other side of the source!" I gasped as my HP reached the end. "I love you!" I choked.

We both flashed red and blacked out.


	2. Echos

I opened my eyes to the real world. I was grasping someone by the arm. I looked at the someone and gasped as I saw that Erebus was with me. I gently shook him.

He yawned and opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he yawned. "You came with me to my world! It wasn't a dream!" I said happily. I looked around at my bedroom before pulling Erebus up closer to me. Once he was beside me, I wrapped my arms around his body and cried against his chest.

He froze, as if expecting to be burned by the tears. He relaxed when he didn't flash red and he hugged me back. The enderman king gently patted my back and forced me to meet his gaze.

"Shh." he murmured. "Hush now! We are safe! I won't allow anyone to hurt you." He wiped the tears from my face and kissed my mouth. I froze in surprise at his touch before relaxing.

"It felt so scary, feeling my health dropping and seeing you dying as I died in that dream!" I admitted shakily. He ruffled my hair. "You are the one who decided to bring me here and save me." Erebus replied.

I then glanced up at the window, checking to see if it was daytime. To my dismay, it was. I then realized that I had overslept and missed the bus. "I overslept! I missed the bus!" I said to Erebus, voicing my thoughts.

He patted my back gently. "I can take care of that." he murmured. He gently helped me up and began teleporting around the house, gathering my things. When he finished, he teleported to my closet and grabbed a ruby-red dress.

He teleported back to me and helped me put it on. I shivered at his touch after he finished. He helped me put my backpack on. "I am coming with you to this "school" that you users go to." he purred silkily. He grabbed my arm and we teleported to school.


	3. Bad day

When we entered the building, I was immediately assaulted by my nemesis, Shawn Hallowell. "Shawn!" I spat crossly.

"Slut!" he greeted. Erebus shook furiously. "Who is this monkey?" Shawn asked. "I AM NOT A MONKEY!" roared Erebus. "I AM EREBUS, THE KING OF THE ENDERMEN! YOU PEASANT!" he screeched.

Shawn rushed at Erebus and pinned him down. I cried in shock and knocked Shawn off of my mate. I tackled him against the floor and a voice broke us apart.

"I hope you two aren't fighting!" said a French accented male. We bolted up and I helped Erebus up. The enderman winced. "Shawn Hallowell! I had hoped that you were better than that! I thought being at les prison had changed you! I guess not!" the voice continued.

An eagle strode up beside the male. "Anything wrong here, Jean?" he asked. "Nope! I can handle it, Sam!" Jean replied. A third male strode up to them. This male was being trailed by a frog.

"Shawn causing trouble?" the male asked. "Yes, Mysterious Lemur!" groaned Jean. "Do I need to show you a lesson, Shawn?" asked the frog. "No! No thanks, Constantine!" pleaded Shawn Hallowell.

"Thanks!" I said to the four males. "You're welcome, Danielle." said the Mysterious Lemur AKA Domnic Badgee. "Call us if he misbehaves!" replied Jean. "Yes do that!" said Sam the Eagle. "Or call me!" added Constantine.

I watched Jean and Sam go toward the Band Hall. Domnic and Constantine stayed where they were. "What?" I asked them as I watched Shawn Hallowell leave.

"Can we travel with you to class?" asked Domnic. "Yes." I replied. "Good." said Domnic. "No!" said Erebus. "Why?" I asked him. "Because!" said Erebus as he fidgeted a little.

"Because why?" I asked. "Because I don't want them to." answered Erebus. He twitched a little and hugged himself. "They have to though!" I said. "Why?" he asked.

I sighed. "They are to guard me during the school day." I answered. "Which you have thirty minutes left of." said Domnic. "Why that amount?" I asked. "Because you didn't turn up around the beginning of the day! They told us that you were in a deep sleep and no one could awaken you!" answered Domnic. "Oh." I replied.

I heard the last chime of the school bell for today, signaling that school was out now. "Can we come home with you guys tonight?" I said, while fidgeting. "Why?" asked Domnic.

I sighed. "Because I want to go back to Minecraft." I replied. Erebus gasped. "You can't! I won't allow you to go alone! You will get killed!" he argued. I sighed again. "Fine! You can come with me!" I said.

Domnic led us to a van. He and Constantine got in the middle seats and Erebus and I got into the back seats. "Did Jean get a new car?" I asked them as we buckled up.

Domnic chuckled. "Yes he had to because Fozzie and Kermit had broke it!" he replied. I suddenly began to feel tired and dizzy.

"Erebus!" I moaned, "I am being called back to Minecraft! I think I need to save someone else!" Erebus hugged me as I collapsed and fell asleep.


	4. Saving Herobrine

I opened my eyes to the same damn blocky world. I saw Gameknight pointing his sword at a blocky male's neck. The male had glowing white eyes. I recognized Herobrine.

As he started to plunge the sword down, I tackled him. "No!" I snarled, "You cannot hurt Herobrine!" Treebrin chuckled. "This is the person who helped Erebus through the Source? And yet she is so easy to fool!" I then realized that I had been tricked.

I raced to where "Herobrine" was supposed to be. I reached my hand down and it passed through him. I realized that he was a mirage as well. I spun around and looked at Treebrin.

"Where is Herobrine? What did you do to him, Bastard? ANSWER ME!" I roared. "He is in prison, awaiting the server game!" Treebrin chuckled. "Crafter! Grab her and take her to prison!" Grassbrin commanded.

I was drug away and thrown into a cell. I slammed into a male who was in there. The male helped me up and I looked at the real Herobrine. "Herobrine! What is this game?" I asked.

"Well they call it the Questioning! One of them brings a Shadowcrafter or an enemy to Notch! If the suspect is deemed guilty, the suspect is killed." answered Herobrine.

Herobrine's white eyes became solemn. "Zombiebrine was killed earlier! Our cell is next." As soon as Herobrine said this, the cell door opened and we were drug in front of a throne.

We were asked questions and I tried to answer them for Herobrine. "KILL THEM! THEY LIE!" cackled a troller of Minecraft. We were drug into a room. I felt an arrow pierce my body and it caught fire.

Herobrine got pierced as well and we flashed red at the same time. "Grab my hand!" I said hoarsely. "You will come with me to the source!" He immediately complied and we disappeared.


	5. Embellishments

I blinked open my eyes to Erebus laying beside me in a bed I saw Herobrine sitting in a chair. I sent a questioning glance at him.

"I arrived moments before. I found this delectable drink of delights beside the bed. It is giving me energy." he answered while sipping some coffee. At that moment, Erebus awoke.

"Good! You're awake!" sighed Erebus, giving me a hug. I relaxed at his touch. "Your parents don't mind that you are here." he admitted. At that moment, Constantine passed the room. We stared at him and saw he was asleep.

"He passed by a hour ago." commented Erebus. We noticed that Constantine held a bucket of water. "Wonder where he got that." commented Herobrine. Constantine entered a room and we heard the water being dumped out and a loud scream sounded.

"CONSTANBRAT! DON'T DO THAT!" came Domnic's yell. We burst into laughter. "Where did he get that bucket anyway?" mused Erebus. "I gave him it." said Herobrine, smiling sheepishly.

I laughed as Constantine ran by our door. He was being chased by a soaking wet Domnic. We heard Constantine pleading with Domnic as they re-entered the room next to us.

"A realistically real dream?!?" asked Domnic in dismay. "Yes." replied Constantine. "A big pink bunny gave me a bucket full of water and told me to dump it on a hotdog." We burst into laughter.

This made Domnic stomp into our room. "It isn't funny!" he scowled. "But to Constantine, a REAL dream has a giant pink bunny that talks and makes people dump buckets full of water on hotdogs!" I gasped. "I am probably going to die by laughter!" I choked.

Domnic facepalmed as Constantine entered the room. "But it was real!" he exclaimed. "The "big pink bunny" was Herobrine! Herobrine gave you the bucket full of water!" tattled Erebus.

Herobrine became interested in the ground. "Herobrine!" scowled Domnic. "What is Les ruckus?" asked Jean as he entered the room. "Constantine dumped water on Domnic! It is Constantine's fault!" I tattled.

"Well I am bored!" yawned Erebus. He pulled me down and snuggled against my side. I relaxed against his embrace. Herobrine snorted and looked at us.

I listened to Erebus fall asleep. "Well I can't seriously call sleeping fun but I will fuck with Erebus' dreams." yawned Herobrine. Jean left the room and went into his. I watched Herobrine feign sleep.

I waited until Constantine and Domnic left the room before I beckoned Herobrine onto the bed. He scrambled up beside me and snuggled my left side. I fell asleep and soon Herobrine was snoring beside me.


End file.
